Taxidermy
by D4rK Sid3
Summary: Lenore has a slumber party and everyone has to tell a story. Taxidermy has seen more horrors than any creature in Nevermore. And for the first time, a thin layer of his dark past is revealed.


**A/N:** This is my first Lenore fanfiction. I decided to give it a go, and this came out. I know it isn't much, but it's a one shot…more will come I promise in the future. For now, give it a try…and geez I think that I am the only male writer of Lenore…I'm lost in a sea of femininity. Anyway, enjoy the one shot!

-Summary: Lenore has a slumber party and everyone has to tell a story. Taxidermy has seen more horrors than any creature in Nevermore. And for the first time, a thin layer of his dark past is revealed.

One shot

-Disclaimer: Lenore the Cute Little Dead Girl is property of Roman Dirge and Titan Books and I make no profit out of writing this.

**Taxidermy**

**The Past of a Thousand Horrors.**

One Shot

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The night whistled loudly against the mansion's crooked walls. Boards heaved and moaned against the windstorm, but the inhabitants of the mansion were safe inside...so to speak. No matter what, all kinds of terrors always lurked in the mysterious mansion. From out of one's worst dreams to their most hated nightmares.

And yet, a little girl was able to live their peacefully. Comfortably, even.

And tonight, that same little girl was holding a slumber party.

Her dearest friends all gathered 'round a lively fireplace, roasting marshmallows and sharing stories from years gone by—so long as they were scary. No ideal sleepover was complete without a good story that was scary.

A ragdoll sat on her right, nonchalantly flicking a kernel into his mouth from all that remained of the popcorn. The girl and the rest of her friends had moved on to smores. The little girl giggled happily as an immense monster held a stick over the fireplace, with many branches jutting from it so there would be more marshmallows to roast. He held out the chocolate and graham crackers as she unloaded every marshmallow she had in between then ate the sticky treat with delight. A third occupant, a disheveled kitty with flies buzzing in and out of its ears, sat quietly as its owner went about her business.

And a fourth character, sitting quietly in the back, taking up the only armchair, sipped his tea as he overlooked the semicircle. Flames dancing off the front of his suit...and his antlers.

The little girl looked back, her wide blue eyes growing intense with excitement.

"Your turn, Taxidermy." She nodded, licking a sticky glob of chocolate from the corner of her mouth.

Taxidermy nodded, looking off to the opposite side of the room, where nothing but supposedly shadows lingered and watched them partake in this festivity. Supposedly...

Yes, he had a story to tell all right. One that reminded him that horror didn't need to take a physical form...

The light seemed to shine in the morbid and deformed face of Taxidermy. A flashlight wasn't needed as whatever light or lack of it, made him a terrifying being already. He cleared his throat, taking a seat into the short chair that everyone had sat unto to say the stories.

"Gather around, kids and specters, beings of all sizes and shapes, for Taxidermy is about to tell a story" He crossed his arms, his booming voice sending chills across everyone backs. Lenore went closer and smiled widely, eager to hear it already.

His dark fingers extended like decayed twigs, curved at the end like knives.

"There was something more terrifying than the tales that they always said in my home village. And that was the fact that if you left anything red color, you attracted the dark demons of the abysm. They couldn't resist the exquisite color, the color of many things, but one of their meals. In any kind of ways, it was as dire and grim as the unsuspecting victims. Any cut on skin as light as a paper cut, awoke their hunger for blood and guts, but the true essence of their presence, was into this old building, badly painted in red. and the oldest in town. The demons surged the building, looking for everything to kill and maim. When there wasn't any, they came at night, surging the sky looking for anything red, to eat. Flowers, people dressed with red, even the reddened eyes of a deer were prey to them"

He stopped for a moment to let his tale linger, his face falling forward. "I was but a young lad at such an age. The town looked as gray and white like the moon, always shining, always dulling everything with its presence. One day, there was this beautiful girl who I fell in love with. Her name was Narishka. Narishka lived with her family as long as I could remember. We didn't talk much, but I always was observing her. Her red locks, seen from the little lights of her window were a sign of my love burning deep within my chest. Her beauty was also her curse. You see, her hair was so shiny that she had to wear several bandanas to cover it. And how nice they looked, surrounding everything but her lovely neck and her face, rosy lips with brown eyes made of the richest chocolate"

"Ooh..." Coed Lenore. "Can I eat it?"

"You can't go into a story Lenore, besides, let me continue" Scolded Taxidermy with a light tone. He cleared his throat and intertwined his long fingers.

"One day, at the shining of the sun, we were out of our homes. Her hair was covered I could see from my window, but as she went outside. Some kids played a prank on poor Narishka. They threw mud balls at her, one stuck home, too heavy and too fast for her to notice. The many beautiful scarves she wore, were blown against the wind, freeing her lovely hair, carried away by the wind. My eyes were enthralled by such beauty that I cried my love for her. But I wasn't the only one watching. The dark demons were watching too. They swooped over poor Narishka, carried away by the dark shadows to the tower. That day was filled with chilling screams that dragged for days to come. Her scarf is the only thing I got left from her. Many days later, a brave group of mercenaries cleared the tower and brought an end to the suffering of the town. We were freed, but also doomed with the knowledge"

He looked at the windows, his mind absent, traveling into another time.

"Since I stayed there for many nights that turned into years, I could always hear the chilling screams of her suffering, but I knew deep in my mind that those were her screams, burned into my mind forever"

He sighed.

"The end"

He stayed silent as his words boomed and bounced around the walls and their heads. Poor Lenore the only thing she could do was to hug him, everyone sighed sadly for the story until Pooty abruptly crashed through the door and send the chilliest scream he could muster, scaring everyone to death. Even the dollpire jumped as he murdered him with a look once he heard the laughter.

Taxidermy flinched and loomed over Pooty who once he took notice of him stood up. "Uh...good story pops"

Outside the mansion, a log of wood known as Pooty, was thrown from a window, crystals crashing and then his heavy thud. He groaned and rolled to the side.

Everyone heard the coughing and the cussing of a thousand days. Taxidermy managed to ignore everything, but he felt a light touch on his right hand. He looked down seeing sweet Lenore smiling at him. Taxidermy nodded.

"I thank you my little lady, because it is you who brings the best of me in the dark times of my soul" He squeezed Lenore's hand. She merely hugged his long legs. If he could smile he would have done so a long time ago. But now…it was the time for happiness, and never the loom feelings that surged his mind.

It was a night to remember

The End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you for reading! I hope you liked the one shot. I shall make more Lenore in the future. I love the character and the comics! A special mention to tearthgrrl who did the proof reading and other good ideas to make the one shot, better! Give her thanks and read her wonderful Lenore fics! Thank you for reading, review and until next time!

From Texas

D4rK


End file.
